rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Running Gags
Red vs. Blue has been known to have a handful of running gags. Below is a list of them. "Herrrrk... ble-ag" Whenever a character is killed, they will suddenly shout "Hurrrrk... blah" before they pass away. A variation of this is saying,"I am dead!" or shouting out they're dead right before they die. This begins when Church is killed by Sheila, and dies while talking to Tucker, and is later performed by Tex, the Red Zealot, and Captain Flowers, amongst others. Another death-related running gag is how a character (usually when blown up, but exclusively to all character deaths in the "Every Man for Himself" ending of Episode 100) will shout "Son of a bitch!". This is demonstrated when Tucker screams, "Son of a Bitch!" when Doc/O'Malley blows him up with the Motorcycle. Tucker and the Sniper Rifle Due to the scarcity of the sniper rifle, Tucker has never been able to use one. He was originally supposed to get one ordered from Captain Butch Flowers, but because of the captain's death due to Church accidentaly killing him with aspirin, the order was never placed. This gag began in the first episode of the series, when he is berated by Church for questioning him about the activity of the Reds; Tucker's response is one of irritation as Church has a sniper rifle while he does not. This gag is repeated numerous times throughout Seasons One and Two, eventually being phased out in Season Three after he accidentally discovers the sword during the attack on O'Malley's base. After using the sword to kill the Red Zealot, he declines an offer by Tex to trade his sword for her sniper rifle. The gag is mentioned briefly in Season 5, where it is demonstrated he has excellent eyesight, on account of he "never gets to use the fucking sniper rifle". During Episode 94 Tucker begs Church to use the sniper rifle, which he does. Tucker then displays his unfamiliarity with the device by shooting Tex in the ass, and manages to switch weapons again before she catches him. He later uses the sniper rifle again in Episode 99 and is surprisingly quite accurate with it, even able to take out Wyoming's clones without sighting through the scope, though that is probably due to the time reversal in which he remembers events prior, so he probably just knew the clone was there. In the mini-series "Where There's a Will, There's a Wall", the sniper rifle is Church's final offer to Tucker in exchange for the Falcon. Six Pedals Since its first mention, this joke has been used 4 times: *The first time was by Caboose in Check Out the Treads on That Tank while learning how to operate Sheila: "No, no, wait, go back! Why are there six pedals if there are only four directions?" *The second time was by Grif while hijaking an Elephant in Well Hello. This time, the joke is used in reverse, with Grif complaining about how there are only four pedals while there are six directions. *The third time was during a CGI sequence in Upon Further Review. Again by Grif while driving a Warthog, where six pedals are visible inside. *The fourth time was when Tucker first visited the Blue base on Valhalla in New and Improved, stating "I bet this time, we've got a tank with eight pedals instead of six." Lift with the Groin Many times during the series when a character is pulling or lifting something, someone will say 'lift with your groin'. Such as when Caboose is picking up the bomb in Season 3. This is ironic and revealing as one should lift with their legs in order to avoid injury and it was often said by Sarge, who has a comedic lack of medical knowledge. A slight variation of this is seen in Season 8 when Doc gets stuck in the wall. He tells Simmons to "pull from the groin", advice that is later repeated by Washington to the Meta. In Season 10: Episode 4, Carolina attaches her grappling gun to Washington's groin plate when pulling him into a Pelican. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow! Bow-Chicka Bow-Wow is Tucker's catch phrase. First coined in Episode 58, he frequently uses it to express his sexual fantasies, mainly about Tex. As the season progresses, he uses it again and again, much to the annoyance of Church. Later in the series he has seemed to have stopped using it as much, neglecting to say it at all in Season 9. Caboose's Team Killing Many jokes are made about Caboose Team Killing, such as when he shot Church with Sheila in episode 8, and in the alternate ending to episode 100 Fight! Fight! when Caboose gets in Sheila and accidentally shoots Church again. Caboose also activated the 10 megaton bomb inside Church's robot body which had been installed by Sarge, which proppelled everyone but Church into the "future", while Church instead got sent back in time. Caboose also shot Sarge in the head with a Sniper Rifle while Church was possessing him. When he is taken out from the brig in Reconstruction Chapter 3, he accidentally shoots Jones. During Reconstruction Chapter 6, Church tricked Caboose into shooting South by telling him "Hey, see that purple one? She's on our team. You should help her." In This One Goes to Eleven Tucker asks Caboose to help him, so Caboose drops a shipping container from above. In n+1, Tucker tells Caboose to stay with Church and try not to kill him by accident. Later, in the same episode, Epsilon tells Caboose to use the capture unit on him, and responds to Caboose's claims that he couldn't by saying "Yes you can. You do this all the time". Caboose responds by dejectedly saying "Yeah, I don't want to." In Evacuation Plan, Tucker asks Caboose if they should help Epsilon, with Caboose responding he can't get a accurate shot on Church. Command Command has a keyboard shortcut for whenever Caboose Team Kills. It is revealed by Caboose to be Ctrl+F+U (FU is a generally accepted abbreviation of Fuck You). Command used this macro when Washington lies to them saying Caboose killed South, instead of him (Washington). Cockbite Cockbite is an insult used as the basis for the company name 'Rooster Teeth', the title being very similar to cockbite (the rooster being the 'cock' and the teeth being the 'bite'). It is used numerous time as an insult between soldiers, mostly in the first couple of seasons. Variants: *"Oh, you backstabbing cockbite." Simmons to Grif in Season 1 *"Oh, great. You broke my voice filter, you cock biting fucktards." Tex to the Reds when captured in Season 1. * "Buenos dias, cockbites." Tex possessing Lopez in Season 2. * Before O'Malley disappears at the end of episode 19 of Season 2, He transmits "Cockbite" in morse code * "Enjoy the show. Cockbite." The start menu on the Season 2 DVD insulting the viewer. *Before the Season 5 DVD menu is displayed, a group of warnings is shown under the label "DVD may contain". One of these stated "Cockbites". * Also in Season 5 Simmons while possessed by O'malley calls Sarge a cockbite. * "Why you green little cockbite." York to Delta in Season 10 Grif Related Injuries There were numerous occasions which involved Grif being injured. Some of the incidents were real, while many more were imagined by Sarge. Higakergerk Higakergerk is a line a person says whenever he or she is possessed by Church. For example, when he possesses Sarge to free Tex, Sarge says "Higakergerk" as he is possessed. The same happens with Lopez. In Chapter 13 of Reconstruction, Church possesses a command soldier who also says "Higakergerk" as he is being possessed. Mental Images of Characters These minor characters appeared in episodes 31-33 and episode 100 and Reconstruction represent how Caboose represents himself and the others within his own mind. They are different from their real world counterparts, to which the real Church states that Caboose hasn't been really paying attention. The only characters that act as themselves are the Omega and Delta AIs, due to Omega's partial control of Caboose and Caboose's mental image of Delta being prerecorded message from Delta. Oh, son of a- Before a character is about to die (or in some cases become injured) they utter the phrase "Oh, son of a-" ''before dying. However, the phrase is usually never completed. Starting in Episode 8, Church, Simmons, & Grif all say it as the tank, Sheila, fires her cannon; but none of them get hurt. Later in the same episode, Church says "Oh, son of a-" before he is killed by Caboose. In Episode 43, Church says the phrase before the bomb that sends the Reds and Blues into the future goes off. The phrase returns in Chapter 19 of Recreation when Epsilon kills C.T. In Revelation, Washington fully says the phrase before he is blown up; however, he survives. In the episode, The Sarcophagus, an Insurrectionist soldier says the phrase before being blasted by Mother of Invention. Later, in Turbulence , the Director uses the phrase shortly before the Mother of Invention is ambushed by enemy ships. In The Best of Red vs. Blue Awards, Church fully says the phrase before he is shot by Sarge. Shisno '''Shisno' is a term the Aliens supposedly refer to humans as in a prejudicial manner. Gamma has stated that "Shisno" is an alien term that is pronounced Shiz-no which refers to a foul creature that deficates in which produces its own excretment. The only people to use this term are Andy, Gary, and one of the Sandtrap Aliens. Black stuff Starting in Season 1, whenever Tucker goes into a teleporter, he comes out covered in mysterious black stuff. The running gag lasted throughout Seasons 1 to 3. The gag was later abandoned in Season 4 onwards, though it was mentioned in Season 5. It later returned in Revelation, when Tex throws Tucker through the teleporters at the Freelancer offsite facility. It hasn't been seen since. In has been stated that the black stuff is hard to remove without assistance. It has also been shown that a blow with enough force is able to completely remove the black stuff, such as when Tex smashes Tucker into the ground. ...Of All Time In Reconstruction: Chapter 6, when Washington, Caboose and Church are attempting to disable the Meta, Washington orders Caboose to throw a spike grenade in an attempt to assist Church's assault on the Meta. Church's response of "No! Don't let Caboose help me!" is quickly justified when Caboose tosses the grenade directly into the wall in front of himself and Washington, to which Washington comments "That was the worst throw ever. Of all time." To which Caboose says "Not my fault. Someone put a wall in my way". In Reunion, after Tex blows half of the Glacier over the side of the canyon, Doc attempts to rescue Washington by throwing the tow hook of the Warthog to him, to which it moves in a plausible trajectory, until it suddenly falls straight down, to which Washington comments after getting to the top of the tow "rope" "That was the Second worst throw ever. Of all time." Doc asks Washington "What d'you want from me? I ran track in high school." In the Season 9 episode The Sarcophagus, Wash uses a variation of the gag when he uses a fuel-rod gun to fight the Insurrectionist Flame Soldier. When he discovers the projectile richochets, he responds: "What the hell?! It bounces? Who designs a gun that bounces? This is the worst gun ever. Of all..." before Carolina pushes him out of the way of another attack. The joke was once again used as the tagline for Red vs. Blue: Season 10, being called "The Biggest Season Ever. Of All Time". The gag was referenced again in Fall From Heaven, when Epsilon-Church asks Tucker whether he has slept with anything besides an Alien, after Tucker complains about his pick-up lines having no success with Carolina. Tucker responds by asking Epsilon-Church if he knows any girls who aren't complete bitches that won't sleep with him, and calls him the "worst wingman ever". After this statement Caboose says "Of all time", the first time this joke has been used by someone other than Wash. The latest use of the gag stems from the Season 10 episode Don't Say It, where Sarge threatens to make 'hamburger meat' out of Grif's face, and tells him not to ask about the kind of buns. Grif then states that that 'sounds like the most delicious punishment ever.' Simmons then follows up with an obligitary 'Of all time.' Lopez Lopez can be considered to have the the biggest gags in the series for two reasons, his spoken language which no one understands and also the only person (or robot) to have a "logical" mind in the red army (or possibly among all the other characters of Blood Gulch). Since Sarge failed to ground himself when deploying the voice card into Lopez, discharging static damaged the voice card, thus resulting with Lopez only being to speak in Spanish. Due to this, many characters are unable to understand a word Lopez is saying except for Doc, O'Malley, Sheila, Sister, and, rarely, Donut. This, however, happpens to be an advantage and disadvantage for Lopez as he could insult people without them understanding what he's saying. On the other hand, he also can't inform people of something important due to the language barrier. In an instance, in Episode 9 of Season 9 Lopez tries to convince the rest of Red Team that they are in danger of the earthquakes and they should let him investigate them. However the other Reds believe these warnings to be jokes. During Where There's a Will, There's a Wall: Episode 3, Lopez imagines shooting all of the Blood Gulch members with the Blues' tank. Spider A gag that started in the season 1 episode Knock, knock. Who's there? Pain., and continued in later seasons. In the episode Tex was invading red base to retrieve the blue flag, the first thing she did was throw a plasma grenade on Donut's head; when Simmons and Grif noticed, they told Donut that there was "something" on his head. He then asked if it was a spider, and to get it off. The grenade then exploded. The gag resurfaced in the season 3 finale episode The Storm, when Crunchbite threw a plasma grenade at one of Lopez's robot soldiers. The caption said "Hey a Spid-" but it exploded and was cut off before it could finish. A variation of the gag ocuured in the season 5 episode The Haystack. While in the underground cavern Simmons was shot with a spike from a needler. When Grif noticed he told Simmons he had a "pink thing" on him. He asked if it was a snake and, like Donut, told him to get it off, before passing out. Poor Code/Passwords Sarge's poor choice of code/passwords is a gag that started in Season 2. It first begins when Blue Team is arguing and their words unwittingly cause the Chupathingy to attack Red Team. The things they say include, activate for the activation of Chupathingy, drive for it to drive, and red for it to target a Red soldier. This continues throughout the series. In Reconstruction, the gag is resurfaced twice when Washington is talking to Sarge. He must gain the Red's "secure" codeword, which is codeword, to be recognized as someone from command. The only time this has been broken is for Robot #2's codeword, being "Dirtbag", and upon hearing it will punch Grif. The second and third time was when it was used by Sarge in Revelation. The second time was to cue Grif to drive through the wall attacking Wash in which case the word was shotgun. The third time was when Grif was to push a Warthog off a cliff to kill The Meta; the word again was shotgun. Although in Grif's point of view, these still were bad codewords as Sarge uses the word Shotgun quite often, resulting in Grif taking some time to realize he was using the codeword. In Red vs. Blue: MIA, the Blue Grunt Leader asks Church to recite the Blue Team password. Church, having no idea, correctly guesses "Blue". Why are we here? A gag that started in the first episode Why are we Here?, Why are we Here is a commonly asked question in Red vs. Blue. *It began when Simmons asked Grif "Do you ever wonder why were here?" in Episode 1. While Grif responds speaking of he doesn't know between whether there's a god watching over them with a plan or just cosmic winds but that it keeps him up at night. Simmons states he wanted to know why they where here in the canyon and asks if Grif wants to talk about it. *Later the gag is used in Episode 19 where Simmons turns to Grif and asks him again "Why are we here?" to which Grif repsonds to shut up remembering when he was asked earlier that season. *The gag resurfaced in Episode 100 when Caboose asks Church "Do you ever wonder why we're here?" Church gives a lengthy response, resulting in Caboose correcting about standing in the shade. During an alternate ending of the same episode, the gag was used when an alien presumably asks another alien this question *The gag again resurfaced in Chapter 18 of Revelation when Sarge asks the others. Grif responds that it does seem to be one of life's great mysteries, (referencing when he first answered the question back in Episode 1) resulting in Sarge correcting him, meaning why they where here in the army. He then tells them of their attributes. *The gag reappears in Fall From Heaven when an Insurrectionist attempts to ask a fellow Insurrectionist the question, but is interrupted by a descending Pelican. *The gag was used again in the PSA Higgs Bozos, where Caboose talks thoughtfully about what could happen if all of the mysteries of the universe were explained, ending with"I'm sure people will always look up at the sky and wonder... why are we here." *The gag was again resurfaced in Remember Me How I Was, where Grif asks Simmons while in Valhalla. In turn, Simmons comes to the realization that the Director was ultimately the reason they were there, due to his actions at Project Freelancer. Do you wanna talk about it? A gag that started in the first episode Why Are We Here?, Do you wanna talk about it?, is a commonly asked question in Red vs. Blue. It began when Simmons asked Grif "Do you ever wonder w''hy we're here?"'' Grif gave a response about humanities existance and Simmons tells him he meant in the canyon. Simmons then asks if he wants to talk about it to which Grif says no. Later, when Sarge has Simmons get in the Warthog when Tex is attacking Red Base, Sarge stops driving and gets out. Simmons asked if he saw something weird and Sarge says once when he was with his uncle. However Simmons means more recently and Sarge says no. Simmons then again asks if he wants to talk about it and Sarge says no. The last time it was used in the Blood Gulch Chronicles, it's reversed. Simmons (disguised as a Blue) and Church were talking about who was who on the Red Team. When they get to Donut, Simmons says his armor is pink and that he "knows pink when he sees it." Church asks him if he wants to talk about it and quickly gets a no. The gag was resurfaced in Recreation however it was reversed. Simmons and Donut were talking about leaving Lopez behind. After Donut says Lopez is loyal, which is false as he has left Red Team both to create a Robot Army and with Omega, Simmons replies "Dogs are loyal, too, but that doesn't mean you can't eat them when you are assigned to an artic base and command can't get rations through because of a seasonal blizzard." Donut says that seems like a pretty vivid example to which Simmons says "I don't wanna talk about it. "The gag resurfaced again in the third episode of Season 10 when Sarge asked Epsilon if he wanted to talk about his fetish for mean women, but Church replied no. Caboose then asked "Do you wanna talk about it with-" only to be interrupted by Church saying "No!" You Just Got Sarge'd This running gag first appeared during the Season 5 episode Two for One, where Sarge uses it as an example of one liners the Red Team could use when killing an enemy. It has since then appeared in various episodes, including the Small Rewards PSA, where Sarge was accredited a 10G "You Just Got Sarged" achievement, as well as in the episode Upon Further Review, though it was cut off during that specific time. It has made it's return in the Season 10 PSA, Internet Survival Guide, as a part of Sarge's list of abbreviations: YJGS. Holographic Locks Throughout the series, York has been shown trying to open several holographic locks, which according to him, are more complicated than other locks. In Out of Mind: Part IV, when Tex needs him to break a lock, he says it is a holographic lock and she told him it was an encrypted lock. When asked if there is a difference, he tells her there is, hence the two names. When asked if he can open it, he says, "Of course I can! It's just much harder. I just brought it up so you can realize how kickass I am." In the Season 9 episode The Sarcophagus, he is asked by Carolina to open a lock. As he goes over to see the lock, he says, "Wow, is that holographic? That's high end." When asked by Carolina if he can open it, he says, "Of course I can, you didn't bring me along for my good looks, did you?" In Revenants, he is forced to open another holographic lock. When giving a status report to the Director over radio as he is cracking it, he mentions, "These guys love their holographic locks." Shotgun! Shotgun is a running gag in the series that relates to a character getting into a Warthog first. This usually involves Grif and Simmons, where one would say, "Shotgun!" and the other right after would say, "Shotgun, fuck!" after missing their oppurtunity. In "The Best Red vs. Blue DVD Ever. Of All Time" DVD, this gag won the Best Running Joke Award. Category:Running gags Category:Red vs. Blue